


On repeat

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Brotherly Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dustin isn't feeling well, recently having been reminded of his father. Him and Steve have a late night chat, and while things aren't okay.At least Dustin has somebody by his side.
Relationships: Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson
Kudos: 45





	On repeat

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! 
> 
> CW for child abuse/domestic violence (its very small and not detailed). As well as mentions of violence towards children and abusive fathers. Please be careful! The F slur is also used.
> 
> I am willing to write more chapters, but they'll focus on healing and growing. It will be sad, but my goal is something comforting <3 please enjoy, though it is a tad bit short.

Dustin tapped impatiently as Mike and Max argued (for the fiftieth time. And, no, he was not bitter.)

Dustin didn't even know what it was about anymore. All he knew was that he felt like utter shit and wanted to spend time with his friends. Not listen to them argue for three consecutive hours.

He didn't know what made him do it. Maybe it was the stress of finals. Maybe it was the fifth anniversary of moving to Hawkins, but also leaving his dad. Maybe it was the trauma that comes with battling for your life and those you care about.

Whatever it was.

He just wanted to hang out with his friends.

"Alright already! Enough!" Dustin stood up and pushed his chair back, effectively silencing the room. "It's a fucking chip flavor, is it really that important?" He strode up to them and took both from Mike and Max's hands (ranch and sour cream and onion, respectively).

He pushed in a DVD for for goosebumps volume one, his movements stiff and angry. He popped open a bag of original chips with more force than needed and put it on the table carelessly. They all watched silently as he sank on the couch and pressed play, somewhat curling in on himself.

"Well? Gonna watch or not?" He said, without looking up. They all blinked and looked around a bit confused, but shrugged it off. They all get angry sometimes. 

Dustin felt tense for no reason. At least, he pretended he didn't know why, but he did. He hated arguing. With such a despise he didn't know was possible.

All it made him think of was his parents. Of things being thrown and insults being yelled. Of packing bags and ignoring his dad screaming. Ignoring the yells of "Fine! Take the little faggot with ya!" and a door slamming. 

He spaced out as he remembered an incident. He had just been making lunch, when his dad stormed in. He immediately started slamming cabinets and throwing things around the kitchen. He remembers a box flying near his head, and staring at his sandwich. "Do you need help finding something, dad?"

His dad had immediately became ticked off at him. "Do I need help finding something?! All you and your mom do is take advantage of me!" He pushed the dishwasher far enough to knock into Dustin's elbow and shoulder. 

"I work my ass off for eight hours a day, and all I get in thanks is being taken advantage of." Dustin blinked and had attempted to find a response.

He remembers the stone of dread in his stomach as he heard his mother, asking, "Is everything alright down here?" As he remembered his dad advancing on his mom, he paid attention to the present. He focused on what was in front of him, enough to see fingers snapping in front of his face. 

He turned to the hand, noticing Mike looking at him with an odd expression. "What's going on, man?" He said, eyebrows furrowing.

Dustin shook his head confused, "What? Everything's fine." He swiveled his eyes around to see the rest of the party staring at him. 

He rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. "Guys, pay attention. This is the best part, they're about to read Slappy's rhyme."

They let Dustin be for now.  
They didn't try and snap him out of it when he spaced out again.

••••••••  
Dustin woke with a start. Lingerings of a bad dream that was quickly fading from his mind.

He did know his dad was in it, though. 

Dustin sat up and angrily ruffled his hair. He didn't want to be alone right now.  
He had three options on who to go to.  
1\. His mom. She was asleep, and he wasn't gonna remind her of this.  
2\. Will. He was also asleep, and while he could relate to the whole "arguing parents divorced" trauma, he hasn't told the party much about what had happened.  
That left number three.

Steve.  
Dustin sighed. He's opened up to Steve before, and he's even called him before when he's had nightmares.

His fingers hovered over the 'call' button. He sighed and bit his lips, bracing himself as he pressed it.  
Within the first few rings Steve picked up, though he sounded like he'd been asleep. 

"Hello? Who the fuck-" Steve started, probably to ask who it was. Dustin just cut him off with a quick "Hi".

Steve suddenly sound more awake, what sounded like shuffling around echoed through the phone. 

"Hey, Dustin, what's up?" Steve said after a moment. Dustin thought for a second before he answered. "I don't know. Just thinking."

Steve waited on the other line, and Dustin secretly hoped he wasn't making him mad.

"I keep thinking about my dad." Was what Dustin chose to say. He could've said 'I keep thinking about my abusive and neglectful father and the aftermath of it, negatively affecting both me and my mom mentally'. But he didn't want to dump all that on his friend.

Steve replied carefully. "You wanna talk about it? It's alright if you don't… But it's also alright if you do." 

And Dustin let himself thank the universe for such an understanding friend.

"I moved to Hawkins when I was ten." Steve was quiet, letting Dustin talk. "My mom and dad had gotten into an argument again. I thought it'd cool down like usual, y'know?" Steve hummed make sure Dustin knew he was there. 

"But that didn't happen... things got physical, and I tried to break them up. Got caught in it-" Steve inhaled sharply, "And the next thing I knew, divorce papers were signed and bags were packed."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Steve said. Dustin just sighed before quietly saying, "It's not like you were the one who hit me." 

Steve closed his eyes sadly before answering."Do you want me to swing by? Get a slushie or something." 

Dustin smiled appreciatively.

"I would really like that."


End file.
